Hangover
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Sam's getting married so the guys head to Vegas for a bachelor party. They wake up and see Crys but no Sam and Kate. (Basically the Hangover but Supernatural version)


Crystal woke up with a splitting headache. She sat up slowly and glanced around the room, her eyes widened at the state of it. The windows were smashed, there was luminous paint on the walls and ceiling, there was somebody asleep on top of the closet, there was an axe sticking out from the T.V, someone tied to the light hanging upside down from the ceiling and there was a cow in the middle of the room. Crys groaned and stood up before realising she was in a small bikini. She quickly grabbed the nearest shirt she saw and threw it on. She was about to go towards the bathroom when she tripped over someone.

"Oww" Michael whined sitting up.

"Michael?" Crys asked pulling the shirt down.

"Shh" He shushed clutching his head. Crys rolled her eyes and went towards the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw what she thought was marker on her face. She tried to wash it off and panicked when she couldn't, she was about to shout when she heard a growl behind her. She slowly turned around and saw a mountain lion and a cougar lying on the floor and in the bath. Her eyes widened and she slowly back out of the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Michael there are jungle cats in the bathroom!" She shouted at him.

"Stop shouting!" Michael struggled to stand up. Crys threw him some pants when she saw he was in his boxers.

"What the fuck happened?" She questioned looking around.

"I don't know but why is Ash hanging upside down from the light?" He pointed at her unconscious brother.

"I have no idea but I really hate uncle G for making us human" She groaned sitting on the couch.

"Why were we here again?"

"Sam's wedding to Tracy" She reminded him.

"Better question was why was I here it's a fucking bachelor party?" Crys questioned running her hand over her face. Michael got up and cut the rope holding Ash up making him fall on the floor with a yelp.

"Crys what's that on your face?" Michael questioned.

"Mike Tyson tattoo I think"

"Damn it does look good on you though" He nodded.

"Ok wake everyone up I'll sober up Ash" Crys said going to the kitchen with a random bucket. She filled it with cold water and dumped it over Ash's head making him shriek and jump up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He shouted. Crys and Michael clutched their heads.  
"Calm down Ashley" Crys tried to calm him.

"Where are we?" Ash asked looking around.

"I don't know" Crys mumbled going back to the couch. They sat in silence for a few minutes until the person on top of the closet moaned and fell off it.

"Oww" Lucifer exclaimed standing up.

"Dude put some pants on" Ash said covering Crys' eyes. Lucifer nodded and went to his room to get trousers. One by one everyone came out nursing a really bad hangover. Dean, Castiel, Gabriel and Bishop came out and sat on the couch and floor looking around the room.

"Guys where are we?" Crys asked.

"Vegas I think" Dean muttered running his hand over his face.

"Why am I in Vegas when my best friend is getting married tomorrow and I'm the maid of honour?"

"I can't remember shit now where's Sam" Dean snapped.

"He's not in his room" Michael said sitting beside Crys who leaned her head on his shoulder.

"The fuck you mean he's not in his room?" Gabriel asked.

"He's not there" Michael shrugged. Crys glared at her phone when it started ringing.

"Hello?" She mumbled.

"_Crystal where are you?!" _Tracy shrieked over the phone.

"Vegas apparently"

"_Why are you in fucking Vegas?!"_

"Bitch stop shouting I have a really bad hangover!" Crys shouted.

"_Yesterday you just disappeared and we couldn't find you"_

"I really hate my family" She sighed. She saw Dean worry when he found Sam's phone so Crys decided to cut the conversation short.

"Gotta go bye!" She quickly hung up and threw her phone down on her lap. Just when she was about to get up her phone rang again with Crowley calling her.

"What Crowley?" She sighed into the phone again.

"_Why the bloody hell am I locked in the Impala's trunk?!" _He shouted.  
"Pfft Hahaha" She laughed.

"I'm sorry that's just funny" She said between breaths.

"_No it bloody isn't there's a devils trap on the roof and I can't get out!"_

"Wait why are you in Vegas as well?"

"_I got a text from Moose saying come party in Caesars Palace villa and now I can't remember shit" _

"Ok thanks Crowls" She said hanging up.

"What did Crowley want?" Gabriel asked.

"He's locked in the trunk of the Impala saying he got a text from Moose saying come party on Caesars palace villa and that he can't remember a thing" She explained.

"Wow we got so drunk" Michael laughed.

"I for one am glad I don't remember anything but I would like to know how a mountain lion and cougar got into the bathroom and how a cow got in here" She pointed to the cow.

"Can we just fine Sam?!"

"Hey guys was Kate here?" Lucifer asked holding up Kate's phone.

"Shit so my daughter and brother are lost?!" Dean shouted.

"Calm down there probably down at breakfast or something" Gabriel calmed him.

"Get dressed we leave in 5" Lucifer said heading to his room. Crys followed Michael to his and he handed her, her cloths which were in the bathroom.

"We are so fucked if we don't find them" Michael groaned sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yep and Tracy is going to kill me anyway for being here"

"How did you get here?"

"Most likely my dad or mom" Crys replied sitting beside him.

"I have to say that tattoo does make you look hot" Michael smirked.

"I'm still getting rid of it when God gives me back my grace" She mumbled leaning into his side. She glanced at his hand and saw a golden wedding band.

"Ehh Michael?" She pointed to it.

"Holy shit"

"Who did you marry?"

"I'm hoping for my life it was you" She looked down at her hand and saw she didn't have a ring.

"Nope it wasn't me" She gave him a quick kiss before handing him back his shirt and grabbing his.

"Then who did I marry?" He called after her.

"For your sanity I'm hoping it's Dean, Sam or Kate" She laughed closing the bathroom door behind her.


End file.
